


Пули

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Doctor John Watson, Drabble, Drama, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Is So Done, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sherlock Gets Shot, Short One Shot, sorry if it sucks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После того, как была совершена попытка покушения на жизнь Холмса, Уотсон за ним ухаживает.





	Пули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397996) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



– Боюсь, инспектор, что ваша версия о том, что здесь произошло, совершенно неправильная, – сказал Холмс, внимательно осматривая руки жертвы.

– Неужели, мистер Холмс? – в голосе Лестрейда сквозил скептицизм. – Мне кажется, что всё ясно. Этот человек покончил с собой. 

_– Нет, это не так._

– Да? Но дверь же была заперта! – воскликнул Лестрейд, в раздражении взмахнув руками.

– Ещё немного времени – и я всё выясню. Я расскажу вам об этом завтра, на Бейкер-стрит. В полдень? Ну, пойдёмте, Уотсон.

Пожав плечами, Уотсон кивнул покачавшему головой Лестрейду и последовал за Холмсом.

– Куда теперь? – спросил Уотсон, когда они сели в кэб.

– Домой. – Сцепив руки за головой, Холмс зевнул.

– Вы уже решили дело?!

– Да, я объясню вам всё дома.

Некоторое время они ехали в уютной тишине. Холмс задремал, явно утомившись.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Уотсон мягко потряс Холмса за плечо. Открыв глаза, тот быстро проснулся, и они вышли из кэба.

Именно тогда прозвучал выстрел.

 

Они даже не успели понять, откуда появился стрелок. Холмс упал на мостовую, а его лицо исказилось недоумением и болью, когда одежда на животе начала пропитываться кровью.

Из-за того, что адреналин ещё не схлынул, Холмсу удалось превозмочь боль и встать. Он потянул Уотсона за рукав, и они скрылись в переулке до того, как убийца снова выстрелил.

– Шерлок! – закричал Уотсон, когда Холмс прижал руки к ране. Он держался изо всех сил, но слабел и готов был упасть, если бы Уотсон, подхватив, медленно не опустил его на землю.

– Это, должно быть, был брат убитого, Роберт, – сквозь зубы проговорил Холмс. – Он понял, что я знаю о том, что это он стрелял в брата... он понял...

– Тихо, – попросил Уотсон, оказывая давление на рану, чтобы остановить кровь. Холмс от боли застонал. – Нам нужен доктор! – закричал он кэбмену, который в шоке наблюдал сцену.

– Вы – доктор, – тихо напомнил Холмс.

– Шшш... Продолжайте дышать.

Кэбмен убежал за помощью, и Уотсон, пытаясь не паниковать, приподнял голову друга и держал его так, чтобы помочь справиться с болью. Быстро теряя кровь, Холмс неглубоко, с трудом дышал.

– Джон, если я...

– Не надо, – хрипло прошептал Уотсон. – Не тратьте энергию.

– Нет, я должен вам сказать... – Он слабо сжал руку друга, глядя ему в глаза, и с трудом привстал. – Я сожалею... что оставил вас... на годы. – Джон покачал головой, пытаясь не заплакать... не заплакать...

– Не надо, Шерлок... пожалуйста...

– Джон, мой дорогой Джон...

Холмс потерял сознание.

 

Когда прибыл врач, он почти не дышал.

То, что Холмса смогли спасти, казалось чудом. Он провёл несколько дней в постели, то приходя в себя, то снова теряя сознание. Находясь в лихорадочном бреду, Холмс бормотал химические формулы, ноты мелодий для скрипки, обрывки фраз о старых делах и звал Джона Уотсона. Всё это время Уотсон оставался рядом с ним.

Окончательно пришёл в себя Холмс через три дня, в полдень. Уотсон в этот момент наливал себе виски. Закашлявшись, Холмс открыл глаза.

– Джон, – пробормотал он.

– Я здесь, – с облегчением ответил Уотсон.

Спокойно дыша, Холмс нескольких минут молчал.

– Они... Его арестовали? – спросил он наконец.

– Да, – ответил Уотсон. – Они поймали его в двух кварталах с пистолетом в руках. Он признался в организации самоубийства брата.

Холмс кивнул.

– А вы?

– Я?

– Вы не ранены?

Уотсон улыбнулся.

– Нет, Холмс, я не ранен.

– Как долго я?..

– Три дня.

– Чёрт возьми.

На его исхудавшем лице появилась тень улыбки.

– Я сожалею, Уотсон, что вам так досталось. 

– Это вам досталось: в вас стреляли.

– Всё равно.

Уотсон положил на лоб детектива прохладную ткань.

– Джон?

– Хмм?

– Я кое-что не успел вам сказать в переулке...

– Да?

– Я люблю вас.

Осторожно сжав руку Холмса, Уотсон поцеловал его в лоб.

– Я тоже вас люблю. Отдыхайте.

Счастливо вздохнув, Холмс через несколько минут заснул глубоким сном выздоравливающего.


End file.
